The Guardians
by The Two Fools
Summary: Two Jedi crashland on earth and intervene in a fight between the foot and the turtles.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Guardians  
Authors: Psycho Babble, Leo Oneal  
Archived: Stealthy Stories  
Rating: Pg-13 for now  
Main character (s): Yeah like I have time to write out all their names here…  
Disclaimer: We don't own TMNT or Star Wars. Ki'ara Tonan belongs to Psycho Babble, Tyrael Xiltherion belongs to Tyrael.

This is a TMNT/Star Wars crossover.

This chapter by Psycho Babble.

His talons held firmly to the controls, if he were human you could have seen the muscles straining in his arms. But Tyrael Xiltherion was not human, he didn't even vaguely resemble a human with his body and limbs entirely sheathed in red scales, his reverse jointed legs and the tail blade that tipped the end of his long red tail.

Now would be an excellent time to reverse thrust, Padawan. He stated calmly, if indeed it could be called that when one used telepathy to 'speak'. In contrast to her calm master the Padawan had a look on her face that suggested she knew she was going to die. Her pale white, long fingered hand slammed down on the console. The ship jerked slightly, but their rate of descent did not slow very much.

"Master, what if-?" She was cut off as her master 'spoke' directly over her.

If all we did was worry about 'what its' then we would never get anything done, Ki'ara. He told her. She nodded once, sending her long, dreadlocked blue hair bouncing slightly.

"Yes, Master," she said obediently.

Do you have the information yet? He asked.

"Populated by humans, with various different types of flora and fauna as well as animal life. Atmosphere should be alright for us. And they have some archaic mode of transport which they refer to as automobiles and something called planes." The E-Wing rocked slightly.

"And that would be one of those 'planes' now, Master." Pale blue lips pulled back over her sharp, needle like black teeth in a smirk.

Why are you smiling like that? We're still going to crash. He said calmly.

"Not much can change that now. You might want to land/crash somewhere that we won't be easily noticed." She said.

Good idea, Padawan. I hadn't thought of that. Tyrael's 'voice' was laden with sarcasm.

"Sorry, Master," she mumbled. She buckled the crash webbing tightly about herself and briefly took the controls when her master did the same. Her hands strained to hold the E-Wing steady and on direct a course as possible for their intended destination; she was relieved when Tyrael took the controls again.

"Three minutes to landfall," she kept her concentration on the readout to her right. Tyrael was silent now, keeping all his concentration on not doing too much damage to the ship or the area where they crashed.

"One minute and twenty nine seconds," she could sense that the ground rush towards them almost as if in slow motion.

"Thirty seconds," the E-Wing slammed hard into something; presumably the ground. The crash webbing yanking her back into her seat with enough pressure to bruise her flesh.

Digital readouts are all very good, Padawan, but sometimes they can be somewhat deceptive. Tyrael smirked at her with his eyes as he unbuckled himself and stood upright. _Damn him, _she thought. He seemed to be enjoying this more than she was. Nevertheless she followed his example and unbuckled herself, he looked over the console before standing up fully.

Hyperdrive is out and so is navigation. That is; of course, assuming that the readout isn't lying to us again. He said and continued towards the rear of the E-Wing and the exit.

"Wait, where are we going?" She hurried after him.

To find out more about this planet, and find some provisions as well as replacement parts. He informed her.

"I don't think that we're going to find a new hyperdrive unit here, Master." She followed him down the ramp and waited as he set the E-Wing to hover slightly in the air and then cloak itself.

We won't know that until we try, Padawan. He said.

"We can't just walk into a store and ask for stuff, Master. These people are probably going to notice that we aren't human."

I am aware of that fact, nevertheless we must try. This is where you can practice your Jedi mind tricks on more than one person at a time. One eyestalk moved to look back at her.

"So my mind tricks aren't that great. It's a good thing that you're my master and you can teach me all you know." She grinned at him. They both heard noises nearby and they moved towards the sound and saw the reason for the noise.

"A fight,"

That would appear to be fairly self evident, Padawan. His hand snaked to the lightsaber that hung from his belt.

"What are you doing!" She hissed.

"We can't get involved in this, then they'll know we were here."

We are Jedi, Padawan. Our job is to lend aid where we can. And so saying Tyrael leapt over the boxes his lightsaber already activated.

"I hate it when he does that," she muttered. She landed over what looked to be a humanoid turtle who was struggling to get to his feet and some people dressed in dark clothes. Her hand flashed out and she grabbed one of the dark clothed people with invisible fingers and swung him around knocking the other three off feet. This action caught the attention of more of them and they hurried in her direction.

"Good, they want to play," she muttered. While her master preached helping others she knew that he enjoyed a good fight as much as she did. What these unidentified attackers didn't know was that she was ranked amongst the highest of the Jedi order in hand to hand combat, and that included the Knights of the order. She waited for them to come to her, taking on a defensive posture, feet slightly apart, arms raised ready to strike a blow or deflect one. They came at her, all five of them and suddenly she was in her element. There was the sound of something hard hitting flesh and bodies dropped to the ground. After a moment she was the only one left standing. Seeing that this was no ordinary good Samaritan the attackers came at her in droves now, but she refused to back down. With a sigh of resignation she regretfully unclipped her lightsaber from her belt and a silver beam of pure energy erupted from her hands. She took one hand off the hilt of the lightsaber and gestured in a 'come on' to the attackers. Her smile was feral now. While her hand to hand combat was excellent her lightsaber technique was even better. Although she had never boasted about either she knew she was good, on the other hand the old Jedi saying of you are only as good as those who stand beside you held true for her and she was careful not to bask too much in her own greatness. She stood her ground over the fallen turtle who had succumbed to unconsciousness. After a number of their comrades had lost a few limbs the rest of them seemed to loose interest and retreated. She clipped the lightsaber back on her belt and bent over the injured turtle humanoid, gentle fingers searching to make sure that he was not that badly injured. Her hand slung out behind her and the turtle who had been about to attack her ran into a invisible wall.

"You attack those that would help you?" She asked calmly turning her silver eyes to stare at him. His eyes widened behind his orange bandana. She picked the still unconscious turtle up in her arms as she stood.

"Master? What should…where is my master?" She turned her face towards the other turtle.

"If you mean the big red guy then they took him," he nodded in the direction that the attackers had left in. She frowned momentarily.

"And you and your friend were attacked by them?" She asked.

"My brothers...Raphael and Leonardo were taken by them as well." He explained. S nodded once and shifted the weight of the turtle in my arms.

"I am Ki'ara Tonan, who is this and who are you?" She nodded down at the turtle she held.

"He's Donatello and I'm Michelangelo. Nice to meet you," he grinned at her.

"Is there somewhere we can bring him? We also need to make some plans." She said.

Mikey gravely nodded his head, "Yes, there is."


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter by Leo o' Neal

Carrying the unconscious turtle Ki'ara followed Mikey over to a sewer  
lid located nearby. As he moved the lid away the Jedi hesitated and then   
stopped as she smelled an offensive odor coming out of the dark hole.  
Disappearing down into the darkness Mikey stuck his head back up,  
"Aren't you coming with Don?" he questioned, giving his unconscious  
brother an anxious glance.

Ki'ara eyed the dark opening with wariness, "Is this your only way to  
your home?"

"No, but this is the most available one," Mikey replied. Sighing in   
resignation Ki'ara adjusted Donatello more firmly in her grip and  
followed the orange masked turtle down into the sewers.

"In all of the places that I have been as a Jedi Knight this by far is  
the most offensive place, odor wise, that I have ever been in," she   
ruefully said to herself and grimaced as she stepped on some squishy  
stuff that let off an foul odor.

As they got close to the Lair, Mikey gave Ki'ara a curious glance,  
"What's your friends name...the one who's been captured?"

"His name is Tyrael."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Arriving at his home Mikey entered the Lair, followed by Ki'ara carrying  
Don. As she followed him into his home and laid Don down on a blue  
couch, Ki'ara silently observed her surroundings. Rushing to the  
infirmary, Mikey got the necessary bandages and medicine to take care of  
his purple masked brother's injuries. As he came back into the living   
room, Splinter entered. Seeing Donatello laying on the couch injured and  
unconscious, with a strange being standing beside him, Splinter's eyes  
widened in concern, "Michalangelo, my son...what has happened?" as he  
hurried to the couch and laid his paw gently on Donatello's forehead.  
"Where are your other brothers?" he questioned with a worried frown  
appearing on his whiskered old face.

Mikey gave a grunt of satisfaction as he started examining his brother's  
wounds, "Sensei, this is Ki'ara...Ki'ara, this is my father Splinter.   
You can call him either Sensei or Splinter...it's up to you." he  
shrugged as he started applying medicine to Don's wounds.

Giving his father a hurried glance Mikey continued talking as he took  
care of Don, "We was in a fight with the Foot tonight Sensei. They had  
the Foot Tech ninjas, the Foot Elite, and Hun with them. Leo and Raph  
was taken prisoners when they was darted. If it wasn't for Ki'ara here  
and her companion Tyrael, Don and I would've been captured also."

As she watched the wise old rat Ki'ara was startled when she saw his  
eyes light up at the mention of Tyrael's name. "If I didn't know any   
better," she mused silently as she pushed her blue hair away from her  
eyes, "I would think that he already knows my Master."

Walking over to her, Splinter bowed his head as he leaned on his walking  
stick, "Thank you Ki'ara for saving my sons' Donatello and Michalangelo.  
I am forever in your debt my child," and then patted her on her arm.  
"And so this Tyrael has been captured too?" he questioned in concern.

Bowing her head out of respect for the old one Ki'ara replied, "Yes,  
Sensei."

Raising her head Ki'ara further said to him and Mikey, "Your sons and my  
Master shall be rescued tonight. And I promise the both of you," she   
said grimly as her silver eyes narrowed in anger, "that the ones who has  
done wrong to us will regret what they have done!"

Splinter nodded his head graciously, "Thank you my child for your  
assurances and words of confidence."

"Sensei?"

"Yes...my son?" as he and Ki'ara directed their attenton to him.

"I finished cleaning up Don's wounds," Mikey stated as he tied up the  
bandage on his brothers' right arm. "He has a slight concussion and  
needs to stay off of his feet for a while, but he should be fine after a  
couple of days."

Splinter nodded his head in approval, "That is good news Michalangelo.  
You have taken good care of your brother."

Standing up beside Ki'ara the orange masked turtle said as he glanced up  
at her, "Sensei, I want to go with Ki'ara to help rescue everyone.   
She'll need my help since she doesn't know her way around New York  
City."

"Would you have any objections about my son Michalangelo accompanying  
you Ki'ara?" questioned Splinter. "He is an most acomplished warrior,"  
causing Mikey's heart to swell with pride when he heard those words  
coming from his father's mouth.

"No Sensei, I don't have any objections. It makes sense to seek the aide  
of someone who knows the territory so well," reasoned Ki'ara.

Splinter gave Michalangelo a searching look, "How will you go about  
searching for Leonardo, Raphael, and Tyrael, my son?"

Mikey responded, "Several days ago Don placed a tracing device on all of  
our shells, just in case we got separated and needed to get back   
together with each other." Taking his cell shell out of his utility belt  
the orange masked turtle excitedly showed it to Splinter and Ki'ara,  
"All I have to do is turn on the cell shell and it will show us how to  
get to Leo and Raph."

"Good," said Splinter as Ki'ara nodded her head in approval. "I will   
stay here and take care of Donatello. You two go and return safely back  
to us with our loved ones."

"I will Master Splinter," Mikey replied. "I promise."

"It is as your son says Sensei," Ki'ara spoke. "We shall return tonight  
victorious."

Turning on the cell shell Mikey and Ki'ara left the Lair, and started  
following the tracking device, which showed the location of Leo and  
Raph. About two hours later they arrived at a warehouse located at the   
docks, and hid behind a pile of abandoned boxes. Mikey pointed the cell  
shell toward the building and whispered excitedly, "My brothers are  
somewheres in there Ki'ara."

"That is good," she responded as she carefully studied the building and  
the three guards standing in front of the doorway. "Tyrael is also in  
there."

Mikey gave Ki'ara a startled look, "How can you tell for sure?"

"I can sense him," she said simply.

"Oh."

"Look, I'm gonna to let them see me," Mikey whispered. "And when they  
chase me over here you knock them out...ok?"

"It will be a pleasure," Ki'ara chuckled as she took her lightsabre out  
of her scaffold.

Mikey's eyes widened in appreciation as he stared at her weapon, "Woah,   
dudette! That's a wicked sword that you got there."

Ki'ara smirked, showing her black, razor sharp teeth, "Thank you Mikey."

Going to the side of the building Mikey hit it with his foot, causing an  
echoing noise. Looking to see what happened the guards saw the orange  
masked turtle and started chasing him. As Mikey passed Ki'ara, who was   
hiding in the shadows, he grinned when he heard the crunching sound of  
her lightsabre as it connected with the heads of the three guards,  
causing them to fall to the ground unconscious. After tying them up and  
gagging them, Mikey and Ki'ara cautiously entered the warehouse. As they  
followed the tracking device to where Leo and Raph is being held  
prisoners, they hid whenever they saw someone coming, and moved on when  
the coast became clear.

Approaching a locked door Mikey gestured to Ki'ara that his brothers was  
behind this door. Giving a nod of understanding, the Jedi took her   
lightsabre and sliced the lock into several pieces. As they entered the  
dimly lit room Mikey gasped as he saw Leo and Raph chained up to the  
wall, and noted the bruises and small amounts of blood on their bodies.  
"Mikey, I'm so glad to see you!" Leo smiled wearily.

"What took ya' so long shell fer brains?" huffed the red masked turtle  
as Leo warily eyed the stranger standing beside his baby brother.

"I had to take care of Don first Raphie boy," Mikey retorted, causing  
Raph to growl in irritation. Moving out of the way, Mikey smiled as   
Ki'ara effortlessly cut the chains in half with her lightsabre, freeing  
his brothers from the wall.

"Who are you?" Leo asked as he and Raph rubbed their sore wrists.

Ki'ara bowed her head, "I am known as Ki'ara and I'm a Jedi Knight," she  
said simply, a note of pride evident in her voice as Leo and Raph  
studied her glowing lightsabre and her unusal appearance.

Leo pointed to his red masked brother, "His name is Raphael or Raph if  
you want to call him that. And I am Leonardo, but if you wish, you can   
call me Leo." Bowing low from the waist the blue masked turtle ernestly  
continued, "Thank you for helping Mikey to rescue Raph and myself...we  
owe you one," getting grunts approval from his two brothers.

"Are ya' any relation to that red lookin' guy that they took out of here  
a couple of minutes ago?"

Ki'ara shook her head. "No, Raph. I'm not related to him. He is my Jedi  
Master called Tyrael."

Spotting his brother's weapons laying on a near by table Mikey brought  
them to Leo and Raph. "How come you two dudes aren't messed up so bad   
from those goons?" he asked his oldest brother as they took their  
weaponry from him.

Leo gave Ki'ara a sympathetic look as he put on his utility belt and  
sheaves, "Because Baxter Stockman was saving us for later as the   
Shredder's entertainment after they finish with Tyrael," causing the  
Jedi to tighten her hold on her lightsabre.

"You three need to leave safely while you still have the chance," Ki'ara  
advised grimly. "As for myself I must leave so I can find Tyrael and  
rescue him."

Raph twirled his Sais in his hands as he frowned, "Lady, there's a good  
chance that they took Tyrael some wheres else. It could take forever ta'   
find 'em."

"He is still here," Ki'ara responded seriously. "For he has told me so  
telepathically."

"As in mind readin'?" he questioned, scratching his head.

"Yes, Raph...something very similar to that."

Placing his twin katanas in their sheaves Leo laid a determined hand on  
her arm as he looked up at her, "We are coming with you Ki'ara to help  
you rescue Tyrael. We OWE you and him for what the both of you have done   
for us tonight," getting nods of approval from Mikey and Raph.

"Yeah, we gotta help you Ki'ara," Mikey uttered with a concerned look on  
his face for his new friend, as he twirled his numchucks.

Looking down into the blue masked turtle's ernest ice blue eyes, Ki'ara  
sensed many honorable qualities coming from Leo that she has also sensed   
coming from her Master...honor, loyalty, courage, truth, and   
determination. "Very well," sighed Ki'ara in resignation. "We shall  
fight together against the ones who has done us wrong."

Peering out into the hallway and not seeing anyone, Leo signaled to them  
that the coast was clear. Staying alert for possible signs of danger the  
four warriors started their search for the missing Jedi Master. All of   
them felt an desparate urgency to find Tyrael for they sensed that he  
did not have very long to live if he continued to be tortured at the  
hands of Shredder's Foot soldiers and followers.


End file.
